1. Field
A household appliance including a display assembly and a method of manufacturing the same are disclosed herein.
2. Background
Generally, household appliances include display assemblies for displaying an operation status of the household appliances. The display assembly can display information in the form of numerals, texts, symbols, or drawings according to operations of the household appliances. A user may check information output through the display assembly, determine an operation state of the household appliance, and perform an operation of the household appliance.
In the Korean Laid-open Patent Application No. 10-2006-0095696, a liquid crystal panel capable of displaying various images using a light emitting diode (LED) lamps emitted from the rear thereof as a light source has been disclosed. The liquid crystal panel includes an optic sheet, such as a diffusive sheet, to allow light emit from the LED to have uniform brightness, which is incident on the liquid crystal panel.
In Korean Laid-open Patent Application No. 10-2008-0045044, a structure in which light emitted from seven segments (or eighty eight segments) passes through a diffusive sheet, and a portion through which the light passes the diffusive sheet is brightly visible was disclosed.
In latest household appliances, exterior members are formed of metal materials or exterior members having materials coated so that exteriors have a steel texture or feel, which conveys a luxurious look and feel to a user. The exterior members may include the above-described type of displays to display an operation status of the household appliances to the outside.
The disclosure of above references is incorporated herein by reference.